Amazons Driver
The is a transformation belt used by Kamen Riders Amazon Omega, Alpha, and Sigma to transform in the web series Kamen Rider Amazons. http://www.superhero-year.com/amazons/ History It is currently unknown how the Amazons Driver was created, however it's very likely that Nozama Pharmacy had no knowledge of the Driver creation as they weren't able to create any prior to analyzing Jin Takayama's driver. At the start of the series, one Driver was already used by Jin to transform into Amazon Alpha, while another was kept as spare in his house. After discovering the existence of Haruka Mizusawa, a second Amazon similar to Jin, Nanaha Izumi then gave the other Amazons Driver to Haruka, allowing him to control himself while transformed as Amazon Omega. It is currently unknown if other Driver existed at that time. A third Driver was created by replicating data from Jin's Amazons Driver when he was briefly captured by the Nozama Pharmacy. This one was given to Jun Maehara, revived by transplanting newly developed Amazon Cells into his corpse, letting him become Amazon Sigma. The Amazons Driver would be succeeded by the Neo Amazons Driver, which was used by Amazon Neo and Amazon New Omega. Functionality To transform, the user simply turns the Acceler Grip on the Driver forward and back again. The Driver will then light up its "eyes" (with different Driver having a different "eye" color) and announce the user's designated Rider name followed by unique transformation music. The user will instantly transform into his Rider form in a bright explosive flash capable of knocking people/Amazonz back and burning surrounding objects. Despite the shape and function of all known Drivers looking identical (save for the "eye" color and orientation of the faceplate), it is not known whether Riders can exchange Drivers. Components * : The Amazon Driver's core unit. It emits a special pulse to stimulate one's Amazon cells, transforming the user's body structure and providing superior combat abilities. * : The Driver's left grip. Controls transformation and finishing attack activation. Twisting the grip forward and then back again activates the Condorer Core, stimulating the user's Amazon cells and transforming them into an enhanced version of their natural Amazon form. Also enhances certain body parts for finishing attacks. * : The Driver's right grip. Able to detach and transform into a variety of weapons based on the will of the user. Has been shown taking the forms of a spear, a whip, a sickle, and a small blade. * : Special flexible rubber belt which automatically adjusts to the user. * : A sensor unit that monitors the user's condition and controls the pulse output of the Condorer Core to adjust combat ability. Finishers By turning the Acceler Grip on the driver while transformed, a Rider can execute one of the following finishers: *'Violent Punish': Amazon Omega's finisher. The spikes on his right forearm will extend, allowing Omega to slash enemy Amazons in half or causing them heavy damage with a single swipe. *'Violent Slash': Amazon Alpha's finisher. Alpha leaps forward and slashes the enemy with his arm spikes. *'Violent Strike': Amazon Alpha, Omega, (and possibly Sigma's) Rider Kick. *'Violent Break': Battler Grip finisher. Users (chronological order) Gallery Item-belt-design.png|Design for Amazons Driver AmazonsEP4.jpg|Battler Grip as a spear AmazonWhip.jpg|Battler Grip as a whip AmazonsEP7.jpg|Battler Grip as a sickle Amazons Driver Blade.jpg|Battler Grip as a blade (S.H. Figuarts) Battle_Grip_Blade.jpg|Battler Grip as a blade (manga) Notes *The shape of the Amazons Driver is based on the Condorer. However, while the Amazons Driver is a transformation device, the Condorer is not. *The Battler Grip of the driver functions in a manner similar to the Ridol as it can reconfigure into different weapons. *Throughout the series, the Driver doesn't consistently plays the transformation music after announcing the Rider's name. Appearances }} See also *Neo Amazons Driver, successor belt Sources *http://www.superhero-year.com/amazons/?language=e Category:Transformation Gear Category:Kamen Rider Amazons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Amazons)